Perfect Family
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: We all are different. We have different natures, different priorities, yet something binds us together. It is Love. We may fight or argue, but we love more. And this LOVE makes us a PERFECT FAMILY. Please read and review. Includes Abhirika, Dareya, Rajvi, Ishyant, Vivesha, Sajal. Friendship included as well. *Chapter3Updated*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Everyone!**

 **I am here with a new story. Well, I was searching for a plot since a long time, and now I finally got it. So, here is a new story for all me readers, a perfect CID story.**

 **Its not that I ship only OC fictions, but yes, I needed a powerful plot for all my couples. Here it is. Here are the characters of the story…Enjoy!**

 **COUPLES: AbhiRika , DaReya, RajVi, IshYant, ViveSha, SaJal**

 **FRIENDS: Abhijeet- Daya, Shreya-Vineet-Purvi, Kavin-Dushyant, Tasha-Kajal, Rajat-Sachin-Vineet, Tarika-Rajat**

 **And Vineet, Kavin and Nikhil will be single in the fiction. I hope you guys will like it.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 _/_ _ ***Prologue*/**_

It was a normal day and the building of the CID bureau seemed deserted. Freddy aka Inspector Fredricks entered the building…

" _Kamaal hain…aaj koi nahi aaya. Acha hain , aaj main ACP sir ki daant se bach jaunga."_ He said looking around.

The guard at the building greeted him and he entered inside. He moved inside the bureau and switched on the lights. He was thinking something, when the door of the bureau opened and Sachin and Vineet entered the bureau. They saw Freddy thinking something. Vineet moved to him…

" _Kya baat hai Freddy Sir, kya soch rahe hain?"_ he asked.

" _Vineet!tum log kab aaye?"_ he asked.

" _Abhi abhi sir. Lekin aap kya soch rahe they?"_ he asked again.

" _Zyada kuch nahi Vineet, Freddy soch raha hoga ki bhabhiji ko chutti pe kahan le jaye. Kyun Freddy?"_ He said winking at Vineet and then looked at Freddy.

Freddy looked at Sachin with a hurt face…. _"Kya sachin sir…..aapko chutti soojh rahi hain, yahan mujhe ACP saab chutti nahi de rahe."_

" _Kyun nahi denge….Aap unse baat toh kariye na Freddy sir."_ Vineet said.

" _Itna aasan nahi hai Vineet. ACP Saab ko manana Namumkin hai."_ Freddy said in a scared tone.

Sachin and Vineet laughed. Sachin looked at him.…. _"Koi baat nahi Freddy, sir zaroor maan jayenge…fir tum bhabhiji ke sath chuttiyon pe chale jana."_

" _Aur haan Freddy sir, koi help chahiye toh batana. Main aapko sabse romantic jagah bataunga…..bhabhi khush ho jayengi."_ He said naughtily.

" _Kyun bhai…tu girlfriend ko ghumane le gaya tha?"_ Freddy looked at him.

Vineet appeared shocked, but covered up… _"Kya sir….main toh bachcha hoon abhi. Abhi bechare mere seniors girlfriend nahi bana paaye, main kaise banaunga."_ He said innocently looking at Sachin.

" _Arey ye seniors kahan se beech mein aaye?"_ Abhijeet asked as he entered the bureau along with Daya.

" _kuch nahi sir…"_ Vineet answered as he was scared.

" _Nai Vineet, tum kis senior ki baat kar rahe they?"_ Daya asked seriously.

" _Arey Sir, main….main keh raha tha ki mere seniors bahut ache hain….i mean dekho na ….aaj meri bike kharab thi toh sachin sir ne mujhe mere ghar se pick kiya."_

" _Toh acha hai na Vineet….varna kisi ko phone check karne tak ki fursat nahi hai."_ A girly voice appeared from the door. It was Kajal along with Tasha and Vivek.

" _Matlab kya hai Kajal?"_ Daya enquired.

" _Wo aap apne dost se puchiye na Sir…"_ she glared at Sachin and moved towards the drawers to keep her belongings while Tasha followed her glaring at Sachin and Vivek.

Vineet turned to Vivek….. _"Why is Kajal angry?"_

" _Sachin sir se gussa hain."_ Vivek whispered.

" _Why?"_ he questioned.

" _Pata nahi. Un dono ke beech mein I was a silent listener."_ He said wearily.

Vineet giggled. Vivek smacked his head…

" _Oye…hasna band kar. Jab teri girlfriend hogi ya shadi hogi na tab tujhe pata chalega…..aur agar uski koi bestfriend hui toh aur haal bura."_ He said.

Vineet laughed but their fun was halted with a phone call. Sachin picked up the call, and it was certainly a case….a suicide cum murder case. He looked at Duo..

" _Sir, Malad mein ek bank colony hain. Wahan par ek ladki ka khoon ho gaya hain. Par yeh nahi pata ki murder hai ya suicide."_ He informed.

" _Chalo, chalkar dekhte hain. Rajat ko inform kardo ki wo seedhe crime scene par aaye. Shreya aur Purvi…"_ but was cut by another girlie voice…

" _We are here sir."_

Shreya and Purvi were there. So, the team was divided. Kavin , Dushyant and Ishita were staying back in the bureau for other help , if needed, rest everyone left for the crime scene.

.

.

 **A/N: So, a new fic. Started it with a light gesture. Hope you people like it.**

 **Lemme know in the reviews. Everyone will be included, parts maybe small, but they will be their certainly. Have patience.**

 **Please Read and Review.**

 **Thanks for Reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hello everyone. Sorry for the super late update. But I hope you guys will lke it.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the previous update.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **CID bureau...**_

Kavin, Dushyant and Ishita were in the bureau. Ishita was searching something in the computer. Kavin and Dushyant were talking casually when Kavin noticed Ishita. He walked to her desk...

"Kya hua Ishita? Busy ho?" he asked.

She looked up... "Nahi sir, bas aise hi thoda pending kaam khatam kar rahi hu. Isse pehle ki koi naya kaam aaye." she replied.

Dushyant heard her... "Acha hai Kavin... At least she's hardworking. Teri tarah time paas toh nahi karti na... Very good Ishita." he said looking at her with a smile.

Ishita smiled big. Hearing compliments from the man she admired was big thing for her. She smiled at her most adorable senior. He smiled back at which surprised her because he was a really reserved person.

Meanwhile the bureau phone rang and Dushyant picked it up.

"Hello... Cid bureau! Inspector Dushyant speaking." he said picking up the receiver.

He seemed shocked after listening to the caller.

"Okay..hum log aate hain. Aap log wahan kisi cheez ko haath mat lagaiyega... Okay?" he asked and then disconnected the call. Kavin moved to his buddy...

"Kya hua dushyant? Kiska call tha?" he asked.

"Kavin, ek khoon aur ho gaya hai...panvel ke ek hotel Room mein. Bilkul waise hi jaise malad mein us ladki ka... We need to go." he said.

"Ek tareeke se do khoon! Main Acp Sir ko call karta hoon." he said.

Dushyant nodded and turned to ishita, while Kavin dialled Acp's number. Dushyant turned to ishita...

"Ishita, jis ladki ka khoon hua uske baare mein kuch information mili?" he asked.

"Kuch khas nahi sir, bas itna k uska naam Purva hain aur wo ek bank employee hain. Ye rahi uski photo." she said handling him a paper which was a print out of Purva's picture.

Dushyant saw the picture when Kavin informed him that they should leave for the hotel in Panvel and that duo will join them in a while. Picking up their things, they left for the hotel.

.

 **Hotel Red Star**

Ishita, Dushyant and Kavin reached the hotel and the manager took them to room. A girl was lying dead on the floor. Ishita rushed to check the girl while Dushyant and Kavin were inspecting the room. While looking for some identification, Ishita found a passport. She turned to her seniors...

"Sir... Is ladki ka naam Mansi hain. Yeh Delhi se hain."

Dushyant seemed to think..."Hmm...lekin yeh yahan aayi kyun? Upar se iska khoon bhi waise hi hua hain jaise us Purva ka!" he said.

"par sir, band kamre mein khoon? Howz it even possible?" Ishita raised a question.

"Ishita is right. Ishita ek kaam karo, Mansi aur Purva ki sari details nikalo. Tab tak hum padosiyon se puchtach kare hain." Kavin said.

Meanwhile, Abhijeet and Daya also reached there and Ishita told them everything. After a short enquiry, they left to the bureau while the corpses were sent to Dr Salunkhe. They were discussing the case when Dr Salunkhe told them that the girls were killed through some poison and that the culprit is the same person. Getting some clues,Acp ordered to get the details of the girls so that they could contact their families. Ishita had already done the same and so it was easy for them.

After a long day they were finally able to catch the culprits. Calling it a day off, the officers were packing theid stuff and were talking about the case, it was then when Sachin approached to the girls specifically Kajal.

"Hey Kajal! You're free?kuch baat karni hai?" he asked.

Kajal glared at him... "par mujhe tumse koi baat nhi karni... Bye!" saying so she walks off walking away with Tasha. Sachin was baffled. Vivek tapped his shoulder...

"Sorry sir... Aapko thodi zyada mehnat krni padegi. Good luck!" he said.

Sachin managed to smile... "Uff! Ab kya karu! Kajal ko manana padega." he thought to himself.

Vineet saw him lost and asked... "Kya hua sir? Pareshan ho?"

He smiled... "haan Vineet, wo koi naraz hain!"

"oh... Samajh gaya main... Kajal naraz hai na aapse? Koi baat nhi... Uske liye chocolates le jaiye, maan jayegi." he said.

Sachin glared at Vineet, at which he said... "Arey Sir, gussa mat karo... Wo kajal... We're good friends sir...itna toh pata hoga naa!" he said.

"thik hai... Dekhta hoon." he said.

Vineet smiled... "zaroor dekho sir, Vineet k ideas fail nhi hote.." he said smiling and pulls him out of the bureau.

.

Abhijeet took a chance to sneak into the forensic lab to meet Tarika. He greeted DrSalunkhe...

"Gud evening DrSahab!"

"aaiye aaiye... Aapki hi kami thi!" the oldie doctor teased.

"kya baat hai doctor sahab... Mujhe nahi pata tha k aap mujhe miss kar rahe they...jaankar Acha laga." he said.

Tarika was listening to both and smiling.

"Main aur tumhe yaad karunga? No ways!" DrS said.

Abhijeet smiled..." Kya Sir... Abhi toh aapne kaha... Kyun... Sahi kaha na Tarikaji...?" he said looking at the lady doctor.

She smiled and DrS was about to say something, when Abhijeet's phone rang. He was irritated and attended the call with Half heart...but was surprised, which panicked Tarika and the oldie doctor too.

 **A/N : okay an update...**

 **Won't say much.. But lemme know if u liked the update.**

 **What surprised AbhiRika? Stay turned!**

 **Please R &R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with another update. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed on the previous update.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Abhijeet was surprised and shocked to hear what the caller said. He disconnected the call and DrSalunkhe asked him that what happened? He looked at both doctors and asked a question...

"Dr. Sahab! Ek aur maut ho gayi hai. Aur sath mein ek paheli!" he said.

"paheli? Kehna kya chahte ho, abhijeet?" Dr Tarika asked.

"ek chalte firte aadmi ki achanak maut! Wo mall mein aaram se ghum raha tha sir. Khair hume dekhna chahiye." he said.

He called Daya and Rajat while Salunkhe and Tarika followed him. They reached the mall. The security guard rushed to them. He looked fearful.

" Saab... Maine hi aapko phone kiya tha. Wo.. Wo aadmi... Aaram se ghoom raha tha... Pata nahi achanak gir gaya!" he said.

"thik hai... Kahan hai laash?"Abhijeet asked.

The security guard led them inside the mall. Abhijeet asked Rajat to check the body. Rajat walked towards the corpse, when they heard a girly voice...

" Sir.. Iske shareer par koi nishan nahi hai. Shayad iski maut heart attack se hui hai. "she said.

Abhijeet, Rajat and Daya looked at her questioningly. Daya moved towards her...

" Tum kaun ho? Aur isey jaanti ho? "he asked.

" Nahi Sir, janti toh nahi hoon. Iska naam Raj hain. Lekin aap logon ke aane se pehle, main aas paas talash kar chuki hoon. "She replied.

" Tumhe pata hai na.. Aise nahi karna chahiye. "Abhijeet said.

" Jaanti hoon sir. Lekin main bhi aap hi ki tarah CID officer hoon... Inspector Ruhana. "she said handing over an envelop to Abhijeet.

Abhijeet read the envelop and agreed. She smiled...

" I'll join tomorrow in the bureau. But I was here with a friend. Isliye yahan aayi. Lekin sir, yahan aas paas koi nahi tha. "she informed.

" Ab sahi baat kya hai, yeh toh Salunkhe sahab hi bata sakte hain. Rajat isey forensic lab bhejne ka intezam karo. And Ruhana, welcome to cid. Kal bureau mein milte hain. "Abhijeet said.

Taking their leave, Ruhana went off home.

.

 **Next Morning**

Everyone were in the bureau discussing the case when Ruhana entered the bureau. Meanwhile, DrSalunkhe, too, entered the bureau. He looked at ACp...

" Boss.. Is aadmi... Raj ki maut zeher se hui hain. Aur zeher bhi bada common hain."he said.

" Lekin sir iske shareer pe zeher ka koi trace nahi tha. "Abhijeet said.

" Haan Abhijeet... Lekin uske shareer pe rashes they... Jo bhi zeher ke symptoms hain. Isey arsenic zeher diya gaya hain. "he informed.

" matlab koi kareebi ho skta hain. " Acp said.

" iske ghar jake dekhna hoga. " Daya said.

" Haan sir... Iska address mil gaya hain. " said Vivek while entering the bureau.

" Great! Daya, tum, vivek aur Vineet, jao is Raj ke ghar... Dekho kya pata chalta hain. "Acp ordered.

Daya nodded and left with Vineet and Vivek. Ruhana was lost for a few seconds watching Vivek. And suddenly a smile covered her face. At the same time, Acp assigned her some work and she got busy to find Raj's details.

.

A while later..

Everyone was in the bureau including the senior forensic doctor. Acp and doctor salunkhe were discussing about the case... When Vivek looked up from his computer...

"sir, raj ke ghar se jo fingerprints mile, wo uske cousin bhai ke hain." he said.

"are you sure, vivek? Kyunki Raj ka ek hi bhai hai na... Wo... Vikas." Tasha confirmed.

"haan Tasha... Kyunki Vikas aur Raj ek sath rehte they." he said.

"lekin jab raj ka khoon hua tab wo mumbai mein nahi tha." abhijeet said.

"Wo jhooth keh raha tha Abhijeet." said Doctor Tarika entering the bureau.

Abhijeet beamed at her, and then asked..."Matlab jab aap log wo fingerprints laaye they, aur jab humne forensic proof ke liye Vikas ke nishan liye, tab us par arsenic ke traces they." she informed.

Acp seemed to think... "tab toh hume is vikas ko sheher chhodne se pehle pakadna hoga."

At the same time, Daya's phone rang, where someone informed him that vikas was leaving mumbai and the team rushed to catch him.

.

.

 **Two hours later**

Everyone was back to the bureau packing their stuff. Acp and Doctor Salunkhe had left already. Everyone was packing their things...Freddy took a deep sigh...

"Uff! Kya case tha, dimag ghuma diya. Acha hua solve ho gaya. Ghar jake chain se sounga." he said.

"so jana Freddy... Lekin bhabhi ko chuttiyon ka plan zaroor bata dena." Sachin teased.

Everyone laughed. Freddy frowned... "Kya sachin sir... Chutti mil nahi rahi hai aur aap aisi baat karte ho." he pouted.

Sachin patted his shoulder... "chinta mat karo Freddy... Chutti mil jayegi." he said.

"waise chutti ki zarurat toh hum sabko hain... Kyun? Said tarika entering the bureau.

Abhijeet smiled..." Kya baat hai! Sahi baat kahi aapne Tarikaji. "

Daya murmured.." han han... Ab toh tarika ki sari Baatein sahi hi lagengi. Hum toh purane ho gaye."he said in abhijeet's ears causing Rajat and Vineet to laugh and abhijeet frowned.

Shreya looked at Tarika.." Haan Tarika... I think we should plan a holiday. Do din ke liye hi sahi"she said.

"Vineet ke paas locations honge!" Freddy said.

"haan... Haan Vineet batao... Tumhare romantic locations ki kisi ko bahut zarurat hai." Daya said looking at Abhijeet.

Everyone laughed. After a good laugh, they all thought to leave. Vivek turned to pick his things when he felt something on the table. He almost shouted...

" Tashaa! " he was scared.

Tasha turned to him..." kya hai? Kyun chilla rahe ho?"

He signalled to the table..."Mujhe chipkali nahi pasand. I hate them." he said.

"Kya vivek... Wo chipkali kha nahi jayegi tumhe... Kyun bachchon jaise react kar rahe ho!"

"Par tasha.." he tried to explain. Tasha shaked her head and turned to other side.

Just then someone picked up that lizard... "Yeh nakli hain Vivek. Aaj bhi darte ho?" she said looking at him and was laughing.

He looked at her questioningly... She smiled...

"jaanti thi, mujhe bhool jaoge. Par chipkali se darna nahi bhoole." She said.

Something clicked his mind... "Tum... Nannu!" he whispered.

She nodded her head in a yes... " Finally tumne pehchana toh!" she said.

He glared at her... "Ruhana... I'll not spare you." he said looking at her.

She rushed away from him and Vivek chased her. But they were stopped by Abhijeet...

"Arey bas! Ruko dono."he said.

Ruhana and Vivek stopped and looked at him. He asked..

" Tum dono ek dusre ko jante ho? "

" Haan sir... Bachpan ke dost jo thehre. "Vivek replied.

" Haan sir... Aur maze ki baat yeh hai ki vivek aaj tak nahi badla. "Ruhana smiled.

Abhijeet smiled..." Acha hai! Doston ko badalna bhi nahi chahiye."

Both vivek and Ruhana nodded.

" Aaj sabka bureau mein rehne ka mood hai kya? "Freddy questioned.

Vivek laughed..." Nai nahi Freddy sir. Chaliye... Bhabhi aapka wait kar rahi hongi. "he teased him.

Tasha smacked his head..." Stop vivek! Kyun satate ho sir ko! "

" usi mein maza hai!"he replied naughtily.

"han aur yeh sudharne wala nahi hai" Ruhana replied.

Tasha glanced at her while other laughed. Meanwhile, vivek pulled her and asked her to join him and Tasha for dinner.

 **A/N: Okay! So the case was solved.**

 **A new officer joined the bureau.**

 **When the officers were having good time, suddenly vivek is scared but is happy to find his childhood friend back.**

 **What's gonna happen next? Stay tuned.**

 **Please read and review**


End file.
